epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
Turbo the Mole
"Time to take back what's rightfully mine! I mean ours!" —Turbo, Epic Saga: Treason and Redemption Turbo the Mole '(Japanese: ''Nitro the Mogura)'' ''is a recurring character in the Epic Saga series. He plays a somewhat prominent role in the second and third Epic Saga titles, a very minor role in Ouroburos vs Beecanoe (just like the other members of the WOA besides Ouroburos, Beecanoe, Genius Guy, and E.T.G.) His most major appearance was in Beec's Quest for Vengeance, in which he was Beecanoe's right-hand man throughout his whole quest. Turbo was the 6th member to join the Warriors of Apocalypse. Creation Beecanoe himself created Turbo out of the though that the WOA deserved another new member other than the recently added Dark Guy. Beec used the Sonic Character Creator to create the art for Turbo and that is how he came to look the way he did. Appearance Turbo has orange skin with long hair running down the sides of his head. He has no hair on top of his head. His shoes and socks are orange as well. Turbo wears a metallic plate that protects his face from dirt when he digs holes. His spiked gloves also help him dig. In '''Sonic Adventure 3, Turbo also bears a cowboy hat that closely resembles the one Knuckles wore in the Sonic OVA '''anime/movie. Personality Turbo is headstrong and reckless, and willing to take risks. Despite being so overconfident, if his mind is set on something or he swears an oath, only death can prevent him from achieving it. He's fairly loyal to Beecanoe but is willing to talk reason into him if he makes bad decisions. Turbo is also considered to be selfish and prefers to do things alone. Turbo's abilities may be similar to Knuckles, but his personality completely resembles that of Shadow. When he appeared in '''Sonic Adventure 3, Turbo is more of a villain here, serving for Dr. Robotnik/Eggman and Metal Sonic, in hopes of restoring the Demon Emerald's true power. He acts more selfish here than he did in the Epic Saga series, but can still be loyal to his own allies. Stats Turbo has the highest evasiveness stat of the Warriors of Apocalypse. This means attacks targeted towards him will be more likely to miss. Powers and Abilities *'Seismic Suplex' - Turbo grabs a foe, jumps into the air with them, and slams them down to the ground headfirst. The impact creates an earthquake that damages other nearby enemies. *'Burrow' - Turbo can burrow underground and come up underneath an enemy and damage it. He cannot dig through metal or on raised platforms. This can also be used to get into hidden areas. *'Rocket Claws' - Turbo propels himself forward with his claws outstretched and barrels through foes. This can be useful for dealing with enemies in a line. *'Megaton Punch' - Turbo punches the ground with extreme force, causing all enemies on the ground to take great amounts of damage. *'Tune-Up' - Turbo pulls out a saxophone and start playing an awesome jazz solo. Lasers hail down on enemies as he plays. Quotes *''"As we all know, I am the greatest" ''- when winning an RPG battle or multiplayer fight *''"Going down" ''- when being defeated in an RPG battle or getting KO'd in a multiplayer fight *''"I am loving all this extra strength" ''- leveling up *''"Here we go! SEISMIC...SUPLEX!" ''- using Seismic Suplex *''"To the tunnels!" ''- using Burrow *''"Blast off!" ''- using Rocket Claws *''"Shablam!" ''- using Megaton Punch *''"Come on, ya knucklehead" ''- tagging Beecanoe in *''"Alright, Saurian. Get your stony hindquarters out here" ''- tagging Jared/Ouroburos in *''"Time to put your money where your mouth is" ''- tagging Genius Guy in *''"Let's hope you're good for somethin'" ''- tagging Galactic Petey in *''"Guess it's your turn, buddy" ''- tagging Dark Guy in *''"E.T.G. What on earth does that stand for?" ''- tagging E.T.G. in *''"'Stead of breaking hearts, maybe you should break some enemies for a change, huh?" ''- tagging Sephira in *''"Wow...I can't believe I could do all that!" ''- getting Legendary Rank *''"That was amazing!" ''- getting Awesome Rank *''"Legitimate work if I should say so myself" ''- getting Decent Rank *''"Not on my A-game today, I guess" ''- getting Awful Rank *''"I'm just too out of shape" ''- getting Horrible Rank *''"Really?!? What the hell is wrong with me?!?"'' - getting Vomit-Inducing Rank Voice Actors Japanese *Nobuyuki Hiyama: Every Epic Saga '''title, '''Epic Saga Anime, Sonic Adventure 3 English *Johnny Yong Bosch: Epic Saga: Treason and Redemption, Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgement Emperor, Epic Saga: Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare, Epic Saga: Beec's Quest for Vengeance, Epic Saga: Those Who Fight *Yuri Lowenthal: Sonic Adventure 3, Epic Saga Anime Trivia *Turbo speaks with a Southern accent in Sonic Adventure 3. *His theme in the Epic Saga series is "Automatic Action" from Donkey Kong Country Returns, and in Sonic Adventure 3, "Stranger Walkin'" (which is a remix from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles's stage, Launch Base Zone) *Despite speaking in a southern accent, the sterotype that he likes country music is incorrect as he prefers rap. Themes thumb|300px|left|Theme for Sonic Adventure 3; made by mikeblastdudethumb|300px|right